


Abjure - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1084]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is sent undercover to investigate Senior, a dangerous criminal, for his many evil doings that so far no one has been able to pin on him and his lawyers have always managed to get him off. Gibbs plans to change that and meets Anthony DiNozzo, his son. Will Tony be the key to finally putting Senior away or has Gibbs just made the biggest mistake of his life?





	Abjure - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/19/2002 for the word [abjure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/19/abjure).
> 
> abjure  
> To renounce under oath.  
> To renounce or reject solemnly; to recant; to reject;repudiate.  
> To abstain from; to shun.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the March 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/137502.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I'm not completely happy with this story, but I hope you guys will like it nonetheless.

# 

Abjure - Five Prompts Version

Tony couldn't believe what his father was up to this time. The guy claimed to be an entrepreneur, but he knew more of the criminal underbelly than a Mafia boss did. Tony did his best to stay out of it.

He knew nothing good could come from associating with those types of people. Unfortunately, having a father who thought working with criminals was great, severely impacted Tony's ability to avoid them. Tony wished he could move out of his father's house, now.

His father was throwing a party for all his criminal friends, right now. The house was literally full of them. Tony did his best to melt into the background and find a place to hide where he wouldn't be bothered, but it was hard.

He finally thought he'd found the perfect place to hide in one of the big trees in the backyard. Only to have a gruff, burly, soldier with blue eyes and a disturbing looking mustache ask if the seat next to him was taken. Tony wanted to tell the guy to get lost, but the last time he's been rude to one of his father's guests he hadn't been able to sit for a week and wasn't exactly looking forward to a repeat experience.

Instead of responding verbally, Tony just shrugged and stayed silent. Let the soldier guy make what he would of that. Tony glanced up when the soldier climbed up the tree to join him.

The man did have pretty eyes. Not that Tony would ever admit that out loud. His father would kill him if he made his father's business associates question his sexuality.

“Gibbs.” Soldier man grunted.

Tony couldn't stop himself from asking, “What kind of name is Gibbs?”

The pretty eyed man shrugged, “Always thought it was better than Leroy or Jethro.”

Tony made a face at those names, “You from the wild west or something.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Nah. Just down the street a ways.”

Tony knew that was code for belonging to one of the nearby gangs his father had invited. He knew he should be more worried, but for some reason his gut was telling him he could trust the guy. “Tony.”

“I know.” Gibbs smirked. 

Of course, he knew who Tony was. He was undercover investigating Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. He knew damn well that Tony was his son. 

He’d also been hanging around Senior’s operations long enough to realize that Tony really wasn’t a part of it, though Senior always tried to make it seem like his son was involved. Gibbs didn’t understand what game Senior was playing. He was pretty sure that Tony knew more than he was telling though. 

He just had to figure out how to get the kid to open up to him. He wasn’t positive where Tony’s loyalty lay. Just because the kid wasn’t involved didn’t mean he’d rat on his father. 

Gibbs had to be very careful with what he said. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, he’d scare the kid off or make him clam up. He needed to forge a relationship with the kid that would allow him to continue to hang out with him.

Unfortunately, Gibbs wasn’t sure how to do that. He’d been given materials on the whole family and staff before he went undercover, so he knew a lot about the kid. The kid was smart, though, and would be suspicious if Gibbs seemed to know too much about him. 

He hated having to get close to innocents when undercover. With the marks they had enough information that anyone could play them the exact right way, but innocents were always wild cards. They could be loyal and spill everything you say to them to the mark, blowing your cover or they could turn on the mark and really help you nail him in court. You never knew which it would be.

For now, Gibbs decided to just sit in the tree and not say anything. Maybe he’d get lucky and his silence would bother the kid enough to start a conversation with him. He laid back against the big heavy trunk of the tree and moved his feet into a comfortable position that he could easily keep up for hours. 

Tony kept shooting looks at the older guy. He wasn’t that much older. Probably only 10 years older than Tony and definitely younger than his father, but he didn’t behave like most adults Tony had run into. 

He seemed content to just sit in the tree, even going so far as to cross his hands behind his head so that his elbows stuck out behind his head like he didn’t have a care in the world. Tony didn’t get him. Tony wasn’t allowed to partake, of course, but his father had a ton of entertainment for his guests at this party. 

Why was the guy sitting in a tree with Tony? “You don’t like the party, mister?”

“It’s Gibbs and the party is fine.” Gibbs shrugged.

He only now realized that he’d given the kid his real name when the kid had asked about Gibbs. Hopefully he could play it off as just some other names he’d heard of and it wouldn’t cause him problems. Senior knew him as Burley Gibbs. 

Gibbs wondered about the people creating undercover identities sometimes. How was his partner’s last name and his last name a good undercover identity. Stan was undercover too and his undercover name Leroy Stan wasn’t any better. 

The soldier man wasn’t very talkative, but that suited Tony just fine. Generally, the ones that liked to talk, only liked to talk about themselves, and he’d take silence over listening to some braggart go on about how amazing he was because he was the son of such and such business owner and going to inherit the company. Still Tony wasn’t much for silence when he wasn’t alone and couldn’t help asking the periodic question about his unexpected guest.

“What do you like to do for fun?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Don’t have much time for fun, Tony.”

“That sucks. You don’t do anything for fun?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Sometimes I go fishing.”

“Fishing? Isn’t that boring?” That’s what Senior used to always say about fishing, at least.

“No more boring than sitting in a tree. It’s not really about catching the fish, at least not for me, it’s just about having an excuse to enjoy nature for a while.”

Tony nodded. “Have you ever caught any toads?” 

Gibbs shook his head, “No. At least, not since I was a little boy, younger than you even.”

“Did you ever kiss any?”

“No.” Gibbs laughed. “Have you?”

Tony shook his head. “No. My father would kill me if I did, but I always wanted to. My mother always told me that if you kissed enough toads you’d find that one of them was really a princess.”

“Your mother was a very smart woman, but it’s probably best to wait to kiss the toads until you’re older.”

“Dad always said that, too. Why is that, Gibbs?”

“Well sometimes toads aren’t what they seem and as you get older you’ll likely find some different looking toads that are more inclined towards kissing than the four legged ones you’re probably thinking of now.”

Tony’s face twisted up in confusion. There were toads that didn’t have four legs? That didn’t make sense, but he didn’t even know what to ask now.

Gibbs knew he’d confused the young man, but he didn’t want to explain that his mother was probably referring to girls as toads and not actual toads. Hopefully, once Tony finished high school and went away to college he’d understand what his mother really meant. 

With that, the conversation lapsed back into silence again. The party was still going strong and Tony knew from past experiences that it probably wouldn’t end until the wee hours of the morning. 

“Do you ever watch any movies, Gibbs? I used to watch them with my mother, but now that she’s gone I don’t have anyone to watch them with anymore.”

“No. Well not often, at any rate. My wife used to put a movie on before bed and I’d watch at least part of it with her sometimes.”

“Is your wife here?”

Gibbs shook his head. “No, she died a while back.”

“I’m sure she’s with my momma. The preacher says momma is in a better place now.”

Gibbs nodded. “Yeah.”

“What was the last movie you saw?”

Gibbs had to think about that one for a while, “The Admiral Was a Lady is the only name I can remember now.”

“That movie is so old. You have to see something more recent than that, Gibbs.”

“I just don’t have the time, usually.”

“Then make the time. It’s practically a crime to not have seen at least the Indiana Jones movies.” Tony exclaimed in outrage.

“Tell you what, how about if things go well between your father and I, we make a time to go see a movie together just the two of us.”

“That would be great, Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded. “Do you have a cellphone?”

“Yup. My father uses it as a tracking device, but given how his business takes him away a lot, it’s practically a requirement that I have the ability to order food or get a hold of the staff.”

“Let me give you my number, then.”

Tony nodded and pulled out his phone. He didn’t have that many people in his contacts, mostly the staff. He’d never gotten close enough to any of the kids at boarding school to exchange numbers.

After exchanging numbers, Gibbs wandered away. He didn’t want to push too much. He had to tread carefully, so as to not get made by Tony or Senior or at least, not get made until he was ready.

Senior was under suspicion for a number of things and it was Gibbs’ job to collect evidence of as many dirty deals as he could. The one that had brought him into NCIS’ interest was his side dealings with Navy sailors. They suspected him at a minimum of weapons trafficking, though there was also suspicion that he’d encouraged some of the Navy sailors in their drug addictions. 

Gibbs knew that many other branches of the government and local police also wanted Senior for a number of other criminal acts. The list of things Senior was suspected of was long, but so far he’d made all undercover cops, and had managed to slip away without them getting any evidence. Gibbs planned to change that. 

Somehow he knew the kid, Tony, was the ticket to proving Senior’s guilt. Still one couldn’t be too careful. Senior had avoided capture and suspicion for this long by not being easily fooled or an idiot.

His initial entry into Senior’s party had been by being vouched for by one of the currently drug addicted soldiers. The current plan was to buy some weapons off of Senior and pass them along to NCIS to confirm that they were illegal weapons being sold. Hopefully if that went well, Senior wouldn’t think anything of Gibbs taking his son out to a movie. 

With luck, Senior would actually believe it to be a good thing and would encourage his son to continue the relationship with Gibbs. Only time would tell. For now, Gibbs setup the first buy. 

Nothing suspicious could happen to the weapons. He was sure that Senior would be watching them. That’s when he got his first surprise. 

Despite setting up the meet, Senior was nowhere to be found at the actual time to meet. The weapons were there and Gibbs checked them out thoroughly, but the man himself was not to be seen. Gibbs looked around warily. 

He knew that just because he didn’t see anyone, didn’t mean that no one was watching. Knowing that they would need the son’s testimony even more, Gibbs decided to push back the movie date. Possibly, the kid would think he wasn’t following through, but Gibbs just had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t the right time. 

Fortunately, they hadn’t set an actual date and he could just wait to reach out to the kid. Unfortunately, he was sure the kid was used to that and he didn’t know what that would mean when he did finally reach out to the kid. Still something was off about this situation and until he knew exactly what it was, he would have to tread even more cautiously than normal.

Instead of handing the weapons over to an NCIS team, Gibbs took them back to the apartment that had been setup for his cover and thoroughly checked them out. He growled when he realized that they were substandard and not what he had ordered. He called up Senior demanding to know what was up. 

Senior simply chuckled. “You can never be too careful. I’m sorry for the little test, but I had to make sure you were legit. Don’t worry I have your real shipment and you can pick it up tomorrow if you want.”

Gibbs growled into the phone line. “You better not be wasting my time.”

“Don’t worry. It will be there.”

“Will you be there?”

“As I said, you can’t be too careful. Don’t worry it’s all perfectly arranged, so that there’s no chance of someone else finding your shipment.”

“And what will you give me for wasting my time today?”

“Don’t worry I’ve included a surprise in your shipment tomorrow to thank you for your patience.”

“It better be a good surprise or this won’t be the last you hear about this.” Gibbs snarled.

Senior chuckled, “I’m sure it will be to your liking. Don’t worry.”

Gibbs didn’t bother to respond and just hung up. Slumping against his bed, he wished this undercover op was already over. While he could do undercover, he really wasn’t fond of deep cover like this. 

He preferred to spend his evenings working his wood, which just wasn’t an option when he had to live somewhere else because he was undercover. The lack of privacy severely inhibited his ability to indulge in his hobbies like that. After all, it wasn’t something a normal thug, like he was playing, would do in their off time.

No, he was expected to have one of two vices, women or gambling, possibly both. In fact, there were plans for Gibbs to go out to a casino and spread his money around to attract the girls. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

He’d rather be back in the tree with Tony. At least, the kid’s conversations were interesting and there was beautiful nature to look at. Alas, he had to put the kid out of his mind for now. 

He really hoped that he wouldn’t have to do many more of these gambling nights. They bored him to death. The redhead was kind of cute, but he wasn’t looking for another Shannon. 

Not anymore, at least. He’d already tried that and it had never worked out well for him. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally late enough that he could go back to the apartment without it seeming suspicious. 

He blinked at the text in the darkness. Tony had just messaged him saying his father was going out of town and wanting to know if he wanted to meet up for that movie. The white words blinked at him against the black screen and black night, mockingly. 

Gibbs was beginning to understand why Senior had never been caught in any of his deals. Still he’d pick up the shipment tomorrow and spend the afternoon with Tony. Gibbs messaged Tony back with a short and to the point 2pm.

Senior had sent him the details for the pickup which would be done in the late morning when there were more people about and the activity wouldn’t seem as suspicious. Gibbs wished he could get the man to show up to one of these meets, so that they would have irrefutable proof that Senior was behind them and not just a middle man. He’d almost forgotten about the surprise Senior had mentioned, but the teenager waiting in the warehouse wasn’t something that he could just forget about. 

It wasn’t even Senior’s own son, but a complete stranger. Gibbs didn’t know what to think when the boy asked him what Gibbs wanted him to do for him. By the time, he left the boy in his apartment to head to the movie with Tony, he was exhausted.

He wasn’t at all prepared for Tony to be super dressed up like this was a date. The guy looked handsome in a suit that imitated a tuxedo, but wasn’t actually one. If the timing were different, Gibbs might have seriously considered dating the kid. 

This Tony was completely different from the one he met in the tree. Tony sauvely paid for the movies and any food or drinks Gibbs wanted, leading Gibbs into the movie theater with a hand around his waist despite being a good 10 years younger than Gibbs. Gibbs wondered how many other sides there were to this young man.

Intrigued in spite of himself, Gibbs relaxed and enjoyed the movie. Tony held his hand throughout the movie and the comments Tony made distracted Gibbs so much with their intelligence that he completely forgot about his child problem back at his apartment that he’d have to deal with later. He really wasn’t into the sex trade or human trafficking in any form, but for his cover’s sake he couldn’t just refuse the gift.

He was having a hard time remembering that Tony wasn’t technically an adult, yet. Well in some countries he was, but not in the US. He still had a year or two to go to be a full adult. Gibbs couldn’t help wondering what he’d gone through to be able to act so much like an adult that Gibbs could forget that he wasn’t. 

What he didn’t realize is that Tony had already made him. Tony was doing his best to seduce him, so that when Gibbs took down his father that he wouldn’t take Tony down with his father. Tony hoped that Gibbs would actually help him escape from the life his father had practically forced on him. 

Tony had always hated his father’s business and he’d watched lots of crime shows like Magnum PI and Perry Mason and various others where the criminals were brought to justice. He’d even researched some actual cops with the idea that one day he could tell them everything and they’d save him like the cops saved the innocents that accidentally got caught up in criminal schemes. His research had led him to some clips of Gibbs on youtube as an NCIS agent, though without the mustache, so Tony hadn’t recognized him initially, but he’d quickly realized who Gibbs was after having some time to think about it. 

Gibbs took Tony home and returned to his apartment to find the other boy still there. Gibbs still had no idea what to do with him. It made him want to rescue Tony and lock Senior behind bars before he could ruin more kids’ lives.

He missed Kelly something fiercely. For now, he fed the boy and put him to bed on the floor. He hoped that the boy wouldn’t try to climb into his bed and offer him sex and tried to sleep.

Tony was watching Gibbs. Right now, he was offering Gibbs his trust to see if Gibbs would prove trustworthy enough to be his ticket out of here. If he turned out to not be trustworthy, Tony would tell his father and he knew his father would take care of it. 

He’d had experience with men bought buy his father, but Gibbs didn’t seem like one of them. As the weeks turned into months, Gibbs gave Tony a few courting gifts. Nothing too extravagant, but enough to garner Senior’s attention.

It actually improved Senior’s belief in Gibbs. In his mind, his son was the perfect heir to his criminal empire and someone who recognized the power of both of them was an even better business partner to have. He brought his son to more and more meetings with him and Gibbs to encourage their relationship. 

He saw it as just another hold that he would have over Gibbs, if Gibbs ever went rogue on him. He never expected his son would turn against him. When Gibbs walked into his mansion with a search warrant for it and the many other buildings Senior owned under different names many months later, Senior was completely shocked.

He hadn’t seen this betrayal coming. Still he wasn’t worried. He’d been very careful to make sure that nothing could be tied back to him in any of his dealings.

There was no way they actually had enough evidence to bring him down in court. His lawyers would make sure he skated through this charge and it didn’t stick like they had with all the previous court cases. It wasn’t until he realized that his son was on the witness list for the prosecution that he started to worry.

When they placed Senior on the stand, he immediately pointed at Gibbs and his son and revealed that they were in a relationship together. He was certain that their evidence and their word could not be enough to convict him because it must all be a scheme of Tony’s to get back at his father with the help of his boyfriend. Gibbs simply shook his head at Senior’s delusional ramblings.

When Tony was put on the stand, he made sure to make it very clear that he abjured his father. He also had proof that his father had always had criminal tendencies and that he’d simply been waiting for the right time to make sure that his father paid for his crimes. He also stated for the court records that whatever relationship his father thought he and Gibbs had had been simply an undercover act to bring his father down. 

Senior’s mouth hung open as he gaped like a big fish, turning a dark shade of red as the steam built up and he practically exploded in rage. The bailiffs were quick to contain him before he could get to his son. Needless to say, things only went downhill for Senior after that.

Tony smiled as he watched his father being taken to jail after the guilty verdict. He turned to Gibbs and offered him a sincere thanks. Gibbs nodded and they headed back to Gibbs’ real house.

The other boy had been handed over to child services, but Gibbs was invested in Tony now and wanted to make sure the guy went to a good college and didn’t waste his talents. Plus, he’d been assigned as the protective detail for the court case to make sure that their key witness didn’t disappear. Now, things could get back to normal. 

If he didn’t mind having Tony around, well only his basement knew. The relationship between Tony and him, well that was between Tony and him. He would only say that there was no sign of impropriety.

They both maintained that their relationship had only been an undercover fiction when pressed. It was even mostly true. After all, they hadn't even kissed, let alone anything more scandalous.

Gibbs refused to do anything like that with Tony until he was an adult and had at least a couple years of college under his belt. Tony understood, though it really sucked having to kiss kids his age instead of the guy he wanted to kiss. Tony graduated college while living under Gibbs’ roof and eventually moved out. 

If he still spent a significant amount of time with Gibbs, well no one thought anything more of it. Not even when Tony ended up joining Gibbs’ team at NCIS. What was between Tony and Gibbs would stay between them, they both preferred it that way, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I didn't get anymore stories written so there are only 6 more days of stories! I'm still hopefully that I'll get the next 3 stories written by the time these 6 days are up. Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
